icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013–14 Toronto Maple Leafs season
(39 games) | MinorLeague = Toronto Marlies (AHL) Orlando Solar Bears (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = Phil Kessel (37) | AssistsLeader = Phil Kessel (43) | PointsLeader = Phil Kessel (80) | PlusMinusLeader = (+): Carl Gunnarsson (+12) ( ): Cody Franson ( ) | PIMLeader = Dion Phaneuf (137) | WinsLeader = Jonathan Bernier (26) | GAALeader = Jonathan Bernier (2.69) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2013–14 Toronto Maple Leafs season was the 97th season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on November 22, 1917. Due to a realignment that was approved on March 14, 2013 by the NHL's Board of Governors, the Maple Leafs played this season in the eight-team Atlantic Division of the Eastern Conference. For the first time since the 1997–98 season, they played every team in the league at least once both home and away. In fact, they played the Canadiens and the Sabres five times each, every other team in their own division four times each, teams in the Metropolitan Division of the Eastern Conference three times each, and every team from the Western Conference twice. The Maple Leafs played in the NHL Winter Classic against the Detroit Red Wings on January 1, 2014 at Michigan stadium the home of the University of Michigan football team. The Leafs won 3-2. The Leafs were in a playoff position for much of the season but a 2-win, 14-loss stretch to close the season caused them to miss the playoffs. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season |} Regular season |- | November: 4–6–3, 11 Points (Home: 4–2–0; Road: 0–4–3) |- | December: 6–6–2, 14 Points (Home: 5–4–1; Road: 1–2–1) |- | January: 9–5–1, 19 Points (Home: 5–2–0; Road: 4–3–1) |- | February: 3–1–1, 7 Points (Home: 2–0–0; Road: 1–1–1) |- | March: 4–10–1, 9 Points (Home: 1–5–0; Road: 3–5–1) |- | April: 2–4–0, 4 Points (Home: 2–1–0; Road: 0–3–0) |} Overtime statistics Player statistics Final stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Maple Leafs. Stats reflect time with the Maple Leafs only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Maple Leafs only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Awards and records Awards Records Milestones Updated as of February 9, 2014 Roster |} As of the end of the season. Transactions The Maple Leafs have been involved in the following transactions during the 2013–14 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Player signings Draft picks Toronto Maple Leafs' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, held in Newark, New Jersey on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The Toronto Maple Leafs’ second-round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent Dave Bolland to Toronto in exchange for Anaheim's fourth-round pick in 2013 (117th overall), Edmonton’s fourth-round pick in 2014 and this pick. * The Toronto Maple Leafs' fourth-round pick went to the St. Louis Blues as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent a seventh-round pick in 2013 (203rd overall) and a fourth-round pick in 2014 to Nashville in exchange for this pick. The Nashville Predators had previously acquired this pick as the result of a July 3, 2011 trade that sent Matthew Lombardi and Cody Franson to the Maple Leafs in exchange for Brett Lebda, Robert Slaney and this pick. * The Anaheim Ducks’ fourth-round pick went to the San Jose Sharks as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent a fourth-round pick in 2013 (111th overall) and a fifth-round pick in 2014 to Chicago in exchange for a fifth-round pick in 2013 (151st overall) and this pick. Chicago previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent Dave Bolland to Toronto in exchange for a second-round pick in 2013 (51st overall), Edmonton’s fourth-round pick in 2014 and this pick. The Toronto Maple Leafs had previously acquired this pick as a result of a February 9, 2011 trade that sent François Beauchemin to the Ducks in exchange for Joffrey Lupul, Jake Gardiner and this pick. References Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons Category:2014 in hockey